The Marauder Mishaps Year One
by Cloud Lupine
Summary: [OOTP Applicable!] James Potter and his crew begin their first year of Hogwarts and the Marauders are formed. But is one of them hiding a dark secret? And can they possibly avoid expulsion?!
1. Through a Brick Wall

The Marauder Mishaps: Year One Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, I do not own any part of it! This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes of the writer and reader only!  
  
A/N: Okay, after having read the fifth book in the J.K. Rowling's brilliant series I felt the urge to write a Marauder fanfic. Yes, yes, I know, I'm not exactly the first one to have the idea ;). But I will stick as closely to the facts as I can, which is a change in itself (why is it everyone is so certain Harry/James had a sister with their name anyway? :) just wondering). So please feel free to comment, criticize, rant about your day and what not in the comments section. Though related material is always appreciated, I'd love to hear from you :D. With that said, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter launched himself through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten with little hesitation. Unlike some of the soon-to-be educated wizards he had watched earlier (with little interest) he had next to no hesitation in running through a brick wall. Whether it was because; as his friends would later insist, that he was simply too thick to care; or that he had grown up in the wizarding world and was accustomed to such things will perhaps remain unknown.  
  
Jogging down the landing, cart and owl cage in tow (which was holding a rather disgruntled looking eagle owl), it seemed impossible for him not to notice the enormous crimson train marked in the front with the Hogwarts emblem. He could not hold back a grin at the site which was layed before his eyes, consisting of a boy of his age with black hair not unlike his (although the other boy's hair was not nearly as untidy, rather swept back) who was being told off for setting off a set of Fillibuster's Fireworks in another boy's cart.  
  
"But mum, I only wanted to show him how its done! Wet start fireworks, these are, and-" The boy was clearly trying to maintain a remorseful expression and was failing utterly. The victim of the fireworks seemed to be indecisive as to whether or not he should be laughing or yelping, resulting in a sort of periodic squeak coming from him. The squeak, James noted with a stifled snicker, sounded very much like the rats for sale in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Now see here, Sirius! You have been accepted into this school by some great luck beyond my knowledge, and if I am called to fetch you home you'll not see the sun for the next seven years of your life! Disgracing the family name on your first day! Next instant you'll be running about with mudbloods, no doubt!" A disgruntled looking woman seemed the source of this racket, and although it was clearly visible that he had a very different view on things then that of his mother, her fierce voice was enough to stifle his snickers upon glancing at the squeaking victim.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled, although on closer look James noticed he was crossing his fingers behind his back, and at this he was forced to duck behind a barrier to keep from the two realizing what he was laughing at. The train whistle blew and James was able to calm down enough to head toward it with his cart and owl.  
  
"See you later, Quill!" He called after the black eagle owl who'se cage was set with the others in one of the further back compartments, along with his luggage. As the other students waved goodbye to their families, he settled himself down on one of the comfortable built in benches, only to be joined by the dark haired boy he had been watching earlier.  
  
"Hey, you know where they keep the sweets around here? I reckon mum thought if she didn't feed me much the last week before I went off to school, I'd not want to come back. I'm Sirius Black, by the way, who're you?" James grinned, Sirius certainly got to the point.  
  
"I'm James Potter. Say, got anymore of those fireworks? I saw how you got that chubby lad!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! He deserved it anyway. Said something about me smelling like a bloody dog! Honestly, some people..." At this James and Sirius looked at each other and simultaneously broke out laughing.  
  
After going through some time of these histerics, James stood up and stretched.  
  
"Sweets don't sound like a bad idea right about now...less go find that old bloke who drives the trolly." Sirius stood up too, yawning an agreement to this statement, and both of them headed off through their compartment into the next. Opening the door to the compartment alongside their own, Sirius began to suggest they leave, there didn't seem to be anyone in here at all. James however shushed him and pointed.  
  
In the corner of the compartment was curled a small, wiry looking boy with slick black hair, and who was crying softly, wiping at his long hooked nose with a handkerchief that looked like it belonged to his mother. Sirius let out a noise of surprise and the boy looked up immidiately, hiding the handkerchief behind his back and glaring at the two, as if to regain his lost dignity.  
  
"G-get out of here!" He tried to say it menacingly, but in the midst of all his tears it came out somewhere between a whimper and a hiccup. Sirius broke out laughing at once. Furious, the boy took out his wand and pointed it directly at James who was trying very hard not to smile.  
  
"Give me a reason to do it! Go on!" Hissed the boy, but Sirius only saw this as a reason to laugh all the more, half collapsing on James who was grinning daringly at the smaller boy.  
  
"What are you going to do, wipe your handkerchief on me?" His hazel eyes darted to the boy's luggage which was placed in an untidy pile at his side, and on which was inscribed a name in letters that curled like a snake:  
  
Severus Snape  
  
"Severus Snape? That your name?" James jutted a finger at the boy's luggage with a snort.  
  
"G-glad you can read! Smar-smarter then you look!" Snarled Severus, sniffling slightly between the words.  
  
"S-Severus?" broke in Sirius, still dubbled over in laughter. "More like Snivellus! Go on then, Snivelling Snape, try and jinx me!" Sirius leaned against the compartment door, panting for breath between laughter.  
  
He did not for a moment suspect that the boy actually did know jinxes, and had every intention of hitting him with a particuarly nasty one. Raising his wand he began to shout the incantation when-  
  
"Expelliarmus!" James' voice rang out, and Severus' wand flew back into the compartment wall with a shuddering smash. Sirius had stopped laughing and fixed the boy with a nasty glare. He was however, not noticed, for Severus and James were staring intently at each other, hatred apparent in both pairs of eyes.  
  
"Bad luck, Snivellus." James spat, who now had his wand pointed directly at Snape, whom was frozen to his seat. And with that, he wheeled from the compartment, robes billowing behind him, and Sirius at his heels sending a menacing sort of snarl at Snape.  
  
Snape, however, would not be the only student they would encounter in their search for the trolly. Moving back into their original compartment, James knocked into a pale, disheveled looking boy, who fell backwards to the floor. James had, in fact, been moving particuarly swiftly, and had not been paying attention in his anger at Severus.  
  
"Sorry...sorry 'bout that." Muttered the boy, who rubbed his forehead slightly before moving to collect his books, which he had been holding in his arms.  
  
"Nah, it was my fault." James said sheepishly, flicking his wand to send two books back into the pile, his free hand also rubbing his forehead. Sirius snickered.  
  
"Nice one, James, we're making friends already!" Sirius said cheerfully. James threw one of the boy's books at him.  
  
"Hey, careful! I need that thing..." But the boy seemed to be fighting off a chuckle. "James is your name, right? Mine's Remus. Remus...Lupin!" He said, grinning.  
  
"Sirius Black, here. Merlin, James! You really hit him hard...you alright?" Sirius asked of Remus, noticing the swollen bags under his eyes and the weary expression on his face. For a moment Remus looked taken aback before quickly responding.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine! Just haven't...haven't slept all that well lately." He said truthfully, accepting Sirius' extended hand and pulling himself to his feet.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door burst open again as the plump boy who had been the earlier victim of Sirius' firecracker weedled in, glancing around at the three suspiciously.  
  
"You three...you didn't see a greasy haired boy come through here did you?" Asked the boy, fidgeting uncomfortably. It was then that he noticed Sirius, and he jumped backwards so quickly the bag that was held at his waist turned over, spilling the contents to the floor. A handkercheif with the words 'S. Snape' were inscribed on it in the same sort of type that spelled out Snape's name onto his luggage. Surrounding the handkercheif were innumerable coins in bronze, silver, and gold. Realizing what had taken place, James grinned enthusiastically, while Sirius burst out in gales of laughter. Remus looked on disapprovingly.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that. Why'd you steal that Snape fellow's money anyway?"  
  
"Because he's an ugly git, isn't he?" James interrupted boldly. "Nice job, mate! What's your name?"  
  
Peter swelled with the compliment. "Peter! Peter Pettigrew!"  
  
Sirius was watching the boy with a rather triumphant expression etched on his handsome face. "Say, I know you! You're the one with the wet dog remark!"  
  
"A-Am I?" Peter asked nervously. James and Remus exchanged looks and it wasn't long before all four of them were laughing. Before they knew it the Hogwarts Express had slowed down and pulled into the station, and the four boys were jostled out amongst the other students struggling to get out of the train first. Above the rest of the noise, a loud and booming voice shot out.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! Come on now, hurry up! No time ter dawdle!" James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked up into the eyes of an abnormally large man. Peter plugged his ears as the man called out again. Sirius' jaw hung down in shock while James simply gawked. Remus however, grinned up at the man.  
  
"Hagrid!" He said delightedly, and at once the man looked down at the four.  
  
"'Ello Remus! Nice of yeh ter come and say hello. Righ' then, everyone here? Come on then, firs' years follow me!" The other three boys exchanged awed looks before falling into step behind Remus and Hagrid among the other first year students.  
  
Hagrid led the crowd of nervously chatting students to the lake, where they were immidiately overcome by "ooohs" and "aaahs" at the sight.  
  
"Two ter a boat, hurry now!" Hagrid called loudly. Sirius and James clamored into the closest boat, Remus and Peter shoving into the other which was drawn alongside their own. Slowly, the crowd of first years were pairing up and sorting into boats. In fact the only one who seemed to be having trouble finding a partner was dear old...  
  
"Snivellus!" Sirius nudged James in the ribs, pointing at Severus who was searching around anxiously. "Whats wrong, Snivy, having trouble finding someone who wants to sit in the same boat as a greasy git?"  
  
Snape wheeled around, and for a moment he reached for his wand, but was interrupted by Hagrid's shouting.  
  
"Everyone ready? Righ' then, lets go!" And as if waiting for the signal the boats began to drift lazily across the lake. Sirius and James leaned out over the edge to talk to Remus and Peter who'se boat was "rowing" alongside theirs.  
  
"What do you reckon then? Which house?" James asked the other three.  
  
"Anything but Slytherin works for me." Remus winced at the thought of being sorted into Slytherin house, and Peter nodded eagerly in agreement though remained silent.  
  
"Yeah, I reckon...AGH!" Something plopped into the water from inside Sirius' cloak. For a moment the fireworks seemed to float lazily in the water, and James stared at the interestedly.  
  
"Say Sirius, didn't you say those were wet start-"  
  
BANG!  
  
James didn't have time to finish, the lake erupted in a series of red and gold sparks and showers while loud screeches went up around them. From all directions the students were laughing, screaming and cheering collectively, while Hagrid fought to settle them down.  
  
Even years after, those who had witnessed it would agree that it was without a doubt the most colorful entrance Hogwarts' students had ever made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there's chapter one (sorry it wasn't very long, they'll get longer as I go along, I just want to hear if its worth continuing), again **please** leave your comments/criticisms so I can decide whether or not to continue. Thanks :D 


	2. How It's Done

The Marauder Mishaps: Year One Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, I do not own any part of it! This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes of the writer and reader only!  
  
A/N: What is there to say? Chapter two, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first years hustled into the Great Hall, many of them still chuckling and whispering. The entire school had turned their heads upon their entrance, having heard the unmistakable screeches and bangs of the fireworks outside, and wondering what kind of situation had occured this year. They were then, to say the least, very surprised to see that almost none of the students looked remotely nervous or anxious, but were instead pleasant and amiable.  
  
Professor McGonagall surveyed the group, obviously attempting to fight off a smile. Professor Dumbledore, however, beamed at all of them while the Sorting Hat was brought out and placed on a stool in the center of the hall. Waiting no longer, the students names were called out alphabetically. James and Sirius, however, were oblivious; grinning and whispering about the fact that one of the fireworks had landed in Severus' boat, causing him to shout and jump into the nearest boat which was manned by Hagrid. They were pulled out of this by the call of-  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
James and Sirius froze, how long had McGonagall been talking? Sirius however could not be fazed, and strode forward confidently to pick up the old haggard hat and let it slip over his eyes. The hat had only to consider a few moments before it shouted.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted in applause (greatly supported by the younger girls who had not failed to overlook Sirius' handsome face) as he found a seat near the end.  
  
James craned his neck to grin at Sirius who returned the grin with little hesitation. The Black family had been hoping for Sirius to be sorted into Slytherin ("Like all the decent witches and wizards in our family have been!") which had only encouraged him in hoping for the exact opposite of his family's treasured house.  
  
The sorting went on, though James paid little hesitation. Stopping and cheering when Peter Pettigrew was also sorted into Gryffindor, so that he hardly noticed when his name was called and McGonagall had to clear her throat impatiently.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
James stepped forward and picked up the old hat, plopping down on the stool and dropping it over his eyes.  
  
Ah, lets see now...clever boy, a good mind you have...a great deal of cunning, yes...a mischeif maker, eh? A good heart, I see, yes...ah, and yet courage to surpass all others. Lets make it...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat ceremoniously. James grinned widely. 'Thanks!' he thought happily, before removing the hat and hurrying over to the sides of his friends who were cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved, for a moment he had been worried the hat would place him in Slytherin, away from his friends.  
  
More students were sorted into the various houses, and James smiled at the ones he knew and cheered when Remus Lupin also joined the table. It was not long, however, before his attention was drawn once again to another name...  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
"Oi, James, its Snivellus!" Whispered Sirius, nudging James in the ribs and pointing to the greasy boy who hurried forward and jammed the hat down on his head. The hat seemed to hesitate for a moment before shouting out:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Much to the approval of the Slytherin table.  
  
James and his friends exchanged grins and snickers before awaiting the ceremony to end so the feast could begin. And begin, it did. Dumbledore stood at the staff table as McGonagall carefully lifted the stool and hat and carried them briskly out of the center of the room.  
  
"Welcome, welcome! How wonderful to see everyone's shining faces back once again! And to our new students, I'm sure you will find Hogwarts most pleasant! A few notes, before the feast, if you please. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me once again to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Furthermore, all students might take caution around our newest installment to Hogwarts Grounds, which Professor Sprout has graciously spent strenuous care on, the Whomping Willow."  
  
Professor Sprout beamed radiantly. James and Sirius exchanged grins- they had heard of this sort of tree before, and had every intention of aggrivating it simply to confirm their theories. Remus, however, seemed to be suddenly very interested in his plate.  
  
Dumbledore's voice now took on a tone of seriousness as he went on.  
  
"And now, I'm afraid, I must ask you all to please...tuck in!" And with a clap of his hands mounds of food piled on to the various tables, much to the cheers of the four houses. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter piled their plates to the brim before setting and eating a bite.  
  
"So what do you reckon, James?" Sirius asked between a mouthful of potatoes, "Shall we check out the Forest or the Willow first?"  
  
Remus grew very rigid as James answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, while a forest filled to the brim with death-seeking-havoc-causing beasts does sound enticing, any tree that one can provoke under hazard of losing their eyes must be examined immidiately!"  
  
"You...don't you think...shouldn't you...I think the Forbidden Forest would be a great deal more interesting!" Remus half shouted, swallowing a mouthful of treacle pudding painfully. 'Oh heavens, why did I say that...'  
  
James and Sirius exchanged looks of mild confusion. They had only known Remus for a short time, true, but this was so obviously out of his character it drew their attention. Finally Sirius stated the question James had been wondering.  
  
"Why?" For a moment Remus simply stared into his twiddling thumbs.  
  
"Because there are...er...deer in the forest with...antlers...and I like...deer..." He replied thickly. 'Oh, brilliant Remus! Now that they think you're nutters-'  
  
"I like deer, too!" Said a cheerful voice from beside Remus. It was a girl Remus placed as Evans, Lily. For a moment no one said anything, all of them staring at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Me, as well! I can tell you anything there is to know about...deer...!" James puffed out his chest and grinned concietedly. The girl's smile disappeared and she looked him over.  
  
"Right then, you wont have any trouble reminding me what a male deer is called, will you?" Peter snorted into his soup at the fallen look on James' face, and Remus had to elbow him in the ribs while trying to avoid the grin that threatened to overtake him any second.  
  
"A male...deer. Right...that would be a stallion...with...horns..." He finished lamely and Sirius quickly turned his laughter into a coughing fit with the occasional guffaw.  
  
"Its a /stag/. Stallions are /horses/. Anyone could have told you that." And with that, she turned back to her friends who were now staring unabashedly.  
  
"Course it is...stallion...stag...always get those confused!"  
  
"You're digging yourself a deep grave, mate." Said Sirius cheerfully, finally sending Peter into whoops of laughter. Sirius patted James on the shoulder, trying to stop laughing.  
  
"As if you could do much better?" James mumbled, turning annoyedly back to his pudding.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, I do believe I could!" Sirius grinned sarcastically and motioned for the others to watch him. Standing up he strode over to the girl sitting beside Lily and tapped her unashamedly on the shoulder. She turned around and he shook his hair back from his eyes and smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"Excuse me, have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked pleasantly.  
  
"I...I think so, yes..." The girl replied, turning red in the cheeks.  
  
"Ah, I remember! I saw you at Diagon Alley! I'm Sirius Black, do you remember?" He grinned enthusiastically at her and she stuttered shyly.  
  
"I...I...yes, I think I do!"  
  
"Well it was wonderful seeing you again!" He winked at her, and with that he turned on his heel and plopped himself on the seat by James once again.  
  
"And that, my dearest mate James, is how it's done."  
  
"You've never seen her before, have you?" Commented Remus amusedly.  
  
"Not once!" Sirius crowed pleasantly.  
  
"Pass the butter, Sirius..." James muttered sullenly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed- misttwins, Sethoz, wordwiz8121, you guys are all fantastic! So there's Chapter Two, tell me what you think! Trying to stick as close to the facts as I can but if for some reason I'm way off, let me know and I'll edit! Thanks :D Chapter Three will be up later tonight or tomorrow afternoon! Enjoy! 


	3. Pillows and Pranks

The Marauder Mishaps: Year One Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, I do not own any part of it! This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes of the writer and reader only!  
  
A/N: Chapter Three! Thanks a thousand times to everyone who'se reviewed, you guys ruuuuleeee :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shined through the open window in the first year boy's dormitories, and James Potter peered through the hangings of his four poster to glance around the room. Sirius was moving as if to get out of his bed while Remus rolled with a thud onto the ground, crimson hangings and all. Sirius caught his eye and they exchanged grins. Rising quickly from his four poster, James trod over to Remus and nudged him awake.  
  
"J...James? What in the bloody-" James hurriedly made shushing noises and pointed over to the remaining two four posters, one of which was hiding a sleeping Peter. Remus caught on quickly and rolled his eyes but moved to his feet, still rolled in the hangings and having to hop over to Peter's bed where Sirius joined the two. From his pajama sleeve James silently pulled out his wand and, stifling a snicker, tapped his throat.  
  
"Sonorus!" He whispered, and Sirius grinned and gave him a thumbs up as James pulled back the hangings to Peter's bed and-  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY PRAT! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES AND IF YOU DON'T GET OFF YOUR ARSE AND INTO YOUR ROBES THIS INSTANT WE'LL SEND YOU DIRECTLY HOME!"  
  
James' voice was shrill and high pitched to imitate Professor McGonagall's with great aptitude, and adding to the fact that the Sonorus spell magnified it by ten, it was more then enough to serve as a nasty wake up for Peter. With a shrill squeak he shot up in the air and smashed into the top of his four poster, sending him sprawling to the floor in a position very much like Remus' own. Sirius was bent double with laughter as Peter attempted to get to his feet and fell flat on his face. Hearing the boys' laughter it was not long before he realized the joke. Glancing up at the four he was caught between shouting language far too inappropriate for an eleven year old and trying not to laugh. Remus was literally howling with laughter, and James was trying to stop guffawing long enough to mutter the countercurse.  
  
"S-S-Silencio!" He choked out, finally losing control and falling over onto Peter's bed while trying to breathe.  
  
The boy who'se four poster was directly next to Peter's had also shot out of bed, clearly sure that the shouts had been directed at him, and by the time he had regained his composure and launched himself at the three, Remus was crawling toward the lavatory shouting something about wetting himself.  
  
"Will you lot SHUT UP!" A band of scandalized looking first year girls were standing at the doorway glaring at the boys. James shrieked in mock horror.  
  
"Sirius, save me Sirius! A band of pissy women are watching us crawl around the floor in our night robes!" He shouted in a high pitched voice, not unlike the girl who had spoken.  
  
Well that did it. The girls were now shrieking indignantly and grabbing the pillows from the boys' four posters, throwing themselves and the pillows at the mass of them. The boys were shouting and trying to retaliate with the little they had. Remus was exiting the lavatory, rubbing at his eyes and still chuckling slightly when a pillow met its mark on his chest and sent him flying back into the washroom, the door slamming in front of him. Now the girls were laughing as well, and could only cast away the pillow cases, for feathers were littering the room and there was nothing left to whack each other with. Two of the girls had pinned down poor Sirius and were attacking his feet with feathers while he howled with laughter and yelped to James for help. James paused laughing for a moment to aim the first charm that came to mind at the scene.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" The mass of feathers in the room, rose as one unit and flung themselves out the open window, Sirius quickly scrambled over to James and Remus who was now stumbling groggily out of the washroom muttering something about sleeping in the loo. The girl whom had shouted at the boys and was now standing in the doorway trying very hard not to laugh suddenly shushed the group of them.  
  
"Whass wrong Lily?" James asked thickly, and she stared at him dully for a moment before whispering hurriedly to the others.  
  
"Everyone get back in bed, someone's coming!" She hissed. The group of girls gave a collective gasp, causing Sirius to snort into his pillow.  
  
"We can't all get out of here without them seeing us! There's not enough time!"  
  
"Er...we can fix that!" James said cheerfully, casting a glance at Sirius who caught on and grinned.  
  
"That we can, James my boy! That we can! You ladies stay in here while we make a diversion, once you hear the signal, scramble!" Sirius added pleasantly.  
  
"Whats the signal?" Asked the small girl Sirius had spoken to the previous night.  
  
"Oh, you'll know!" James replied with a grin, and with that he reached into his trunk and pulled out an oddly shaped parcel, stuffing it into the pocket of his robe which he pulled hurriedly on, reached into his sleeve once again and pulled out his wand, joining Sirius out the door.  
  
Moving hurriedly down the corridor they spotted McGonagall ascending the stairs to the girls' dormitiories to look for the source of the noise, the anger apparent in the noise she made going up the stairs. Hurriedly the boys bounded down the side railing to avoid making as much noise and into the common room. Sirius pulled out a pack of Fillibuster's from his pocket as if on cue and almost lazily muttered an incantation. A stream of water shot from the tip of his wand and onto the fireworks which remained still for a moment, James tapping his foot before-  
  
BANG!  
  
It was the boat ride all over again, sparks bouncing off the walls of the common room as noise echoed loudly up into the corridors. Sirius and James exchanged congratulatory grins before speaking.  
  
"Er...James, mate, while I have all confidence in your genius plan, how in the hell are we going to get out of this?" He asked pleasantly, as if inquiring of his health.  
  
"Well Sirius old pal, that is precisely why I brought this along!" And James pulled the parcel from his pocket, tore off the packaging he had covered it in to keep it safe for the trip and threw what looked like a silvery sort of fabric over himself and himself and Sirius who tested the cloth between his fingers and grinned.  
  
"Brilliant thinking, mate! And now we'd best get our arses up to the common room before-"  
  
But James shushed him, Professor McGonagall was storming down the stairs, a look of absolute fury on her face. The boys quickly ran up the stairs behind her, trying to make as little noise as possible and scrambled into the first year boy's dormitory, tripping over the cloak and launching into bed. Remus opened one eye from his fake slumber and grinned widely at them.  
  
'How'd it go?' He mouthed.  
  
'Fantastic!' James and Sirius looked at each other once and grinned as Peter sniggered into his pillow to McGonagall's furious words downstairs to one of the prefects. The four of them had known each other for almost a day, and yet already it was as if they had been friends for as long as they could remember. James would never forget how he and Sirius had pulled it off their first day of classes, and he couldn't decide what was best. Trotting down the stairs innocently (or as close to innocent as the quatret could get) to find McGonagall slamming the portrait and the other Gryffindors erupting into deafening applause and cheers, having a bottle of butterbeer poured over his and Sirius' heads (the seventh years claimed it was initiation), or for the first time feeling like he was really a Gryffindor. But toward the end of the morning he knew exactly what he would have done anything just to have happen again. Lily Evans pulled him aside near the end of the session when the lot of them were heading down to breakfast, and he, blushing crimson, followed. She frowned slightly as if reconsidering what she was about to say, before spitting it out.  
  
"What you did was really, really stupid! You could have been expelled!" James felt crestfallen. For a moment, a shining moment, he had been so sure she was going to thank him.  
  
"And...I just wanted to say...I thought what you did was really brave. Stupid, but brave." She gave him the slightest smile, kissed him quickly on the cheek, and ran to join her friends for breakfast. James stared bewildered at the spot she had been standing. 'Well...on the off hand I'm stupid...but I'm also brave...and she kissed me! Lily Evans kissed me! What is it with girls?!' He shook his head, but could not get rid of the goofy grin on his face as he hurried down the stairs to join his friends.  
  
He was completely unaware that this was perhaps the first and last compliment he would come to receive from Lily Evans for several years to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I'll have a list of everyone in the next chapter, sorry this one took so long! 


	4. Avoid the Marauders

The Marauder Mishaps: Year One Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, I do not own any part of it! This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes of the writer and reader only!  
  
A/N: Chapter Four! SO sorry it took so long, I've been busy working with another horse assignment (Anyone else ride?) and was stuck working and racing everyday. Hope you enjoy despite!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Gryffindor prefects handed out schedules to the long table of students, and James beamed at the busy piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
"Brilliant! We have Potions with Slytherin first thing this morning! Wonderful day, isn't it Siri?" He clapped the back of Sirius who was sitting next to him, who immidiately began choking on his mouthful of toast, much to the amusement of Remus and Peter.  
  
"Brilliant? What in the name of Merlin has ever been remotely brilliant about spending all bloody morning with the Slytherins? And in case you haven't noticed, it's raining hippogriffs this 'wonderful day'." He scowled, finally having recovered from his choking fit and gesturing to the navy blue, stormy ceiling.  
  
"Siri! I'm surprised at you! You couldn't possibly believe that this morning's previous event was a one-time deal?" James asked pleasantly, obviously not about to be put out.  
  
Remus groaned audibly. "I can see where this is going..." But James simply beamed at him.  
  
"Right you are Rem!" James was almost humming in good humor while Peter grinned sheepishly.  
  
"What curse should we hit the Slytherins with first, James?" Peter asked eagerly, looking somewhat surprised at himself. Sirius finally seemed to have understood the point James was getting at and let out a thick sort of 'Ooooh', adding a grin to accentuate the thought. James gasped in mock horror at the sight, and pretended to fall off his seat, catching the glances of students from other houses.  
  
"Merlin! Rem, Pete, it looks like...he's...thinking!" He stressed the word, and Peter and Remus joined in on the fun, Remus falling sideways onto Peter in "horror" who was hurriedly fanning himself with the handkercheif of the girl next to him, earning him a particularly dirty look. Sirius let out a growl at James and casually cradled a bit of poridge in spoon, pulling it back and- FLING! The porridge shot through the air to land square in the middle of James Potter's forehead. Remus howled with laughter, while Peter was bent double at the sight of them. Sirius beamed triumphantly and stood up to bow when- SPLAT! A spoonful of something that used to be food hit him over the eye. He dived at James who was waving his spoon triumphantly to the cheering of a number of Gryffindors who were now watching the scene in amusement. James toppled over backwards off the bench, where he was trying to fend off Sirius who was attacking him with a bagel when a voice interrupted the dispute.  
  
"Well, well. First day of classes and already disregarding the rules, hmm? I believe that merits a detention." A young man who looked as though he had only just graduated Hogwarts himself stood over them, almost white blonde hair slicked back with such skill that the first year girls had stopped swooning over Sirius to titter about this fellow instead. James realized the hall had drawn to a hush, so that only a few whispers broke the silence.  
  
"...Look at him..." "Aren't they only first years..." "...Shame on them..." "...Upsetting Professor Malfoy like that..."  
  
James realized Sirius was unusually quiet, glaring with such fervor at the man James thought he was liable to stand up and throttle him. So this was Professor Malfoy...  
  
"Well if it isn't young Sirius Black. I'm sure your mother and father will be most delighted to hear about your new...status." He looked pointedly at the Gryffindor table and no one could miss the sarcasm dripping from his voice, or sudden wince on the part of Sirius. With that, Malfoy turned on his heel and swaggered back to the staff table. Soon the talking resumed in the Great Hall again, and the scene was as good as forgotten. All except for four first year boys who were huddled together at the Gryffindor table, already planning revenge.  
  
"That dirty son of a-" "Sirius!" Remus said sharply, ever the sensible, well-mannered, if oddly fun-loving member of the group  
  
"Remus, I /know/ that git! He's a good friend of father, and is to marry my cousin. He's as trustworthy as a garden gnome! And now he's bound to tell father and mother that I've been sorted into Gryffindor instead of the family house-"  
  
"What would upset your parents so much about you being sorted into Gryffindor?" James asked, frowning a bit. Sirius sighed, and for the first time since James had met him, his name seemed to suit him. Sirius...serious... "You know, James. Your family is 'pureblood', of course mother and father never speak well of you, which means your with the decent lot of them. But father always talks of the noble house of Black, how the well kempt, 'decent' wizards and witches were sorted into the family house- Slytherin. They would have been enraged if I had been anything otherwise, but I'll wager Mum will go off the mickey when she learns I've been sorted into Slytherin's worst enemy. Nothing new of course, they'll simply go on about how Regulus will turn out decent, how Regulus is truly my father's son, how bloody Regulus would sooner leave the Wizarding world and become a muggle then disgrace the family name by becoming a /Gryffindor/!" He was shaking with rage now, and James put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him roughly.  
  
"Forget about it Siri, if your parents are really as miserable as they sound, you can come stay with me over the holiday! Mum won't mind, I've got to write a letter to her and dad anyway letting them know I've gotten in Gryffindor and I haven't been expelled yet." James grinned.  
  
"Right, and we'll get that old git back so that he'll wish he'd never set his foul head in this school!" Remus said suddenly, and all of them were surprised. They had never heard Remus speak out against a teacher, even if they hadn't known him long, it was obviously out of his character.  
  
"That we will!" Peter piped up, seeming empowered by Remus' fury.  
  
"S'like my dad always says." James whispered, still seething with anger as the subject returned back to Professor Malfoy. "Appease the saints and avoid the marauders." He said in his best imitation of his father's voice, and grinning despite himself.  
  
"And I'd say Malfoy-" "Just messed with the worst buncha-" "Marauders this school-" "Has ever seen." James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus grinned. By the looks of it, these boys were going to make absolutely certain that no one would ever forget the day Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry enrolled a band of Marauders.  
  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
  
A/N- Again, terribly sorry it took so long, won't happen again, I promise! I know this chapter was excruciatingly short, but I thought that the event leading up to the gang forming the Marauders should stand all by itself. I'm already working on chapter five, and it'll be up later tonight or tomorrow evening. . Thanks for reading, please feel free to drop by any comments, criticisms, ideas, flame my hide if you so desire, either way I'll have fun reading them! BTW- If anyone could tell me how to bold and italicize words using a Word Pad system I would greatly appreciate it, as I've tried the manual and HTML methods, neither which have been succesful. Thanks very much! 


	5. Chamber Mirror

The Marauder Mishaps: Year One Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, I do not own any part of it! This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes of the writer and reader only!  
  
A/N: Chapter Five! Just writing this makes me depressed, aww Sirius. But can I understand why he was taken? Yes. He was my favorite character, and even though I guessed he would be the one to go, it was still a shock. Oh sadness. Back to the story. I was in a strange sort of mood, so I wrote a strange sort of chapter. I rather like it though, hope you do as well!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I. Hate. Potions. How can the headmaster let a crack pot like that in the same room with a band of eleven year olds? Let alone teach us!" James Potter scowled, his robes were a bright shade of magenta that matched his face almost perfectly. Sirius and Peter were doubled over laughing, greatly stunting the efforts they were making to climb the staircase leading to their dormitory. Remus was trying very hard to maintain a sympathetic look, however the fact that his fist was thrust in his mouth to keep from laughing did not add to the effect.  
  
"Will you two sod off already! As if its not enough that the Slytherin's got a good laugh at me! How was I to know that the book was serious when it said 'The Atnegam Draught may cause alarming results when making contact with clothing'? What in the bloody hell kind of name is Atnegam anyway?! WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT ALREADY?" James roared at Sirius and Peter, who by now had abandoned attempts at climbing the staircase and were srpawled halfway over the landing clutching their sides. Remus removed his fist from his mouth to speak with difficulty.  
  
"Atnegam...James...magenta backwards..." Finally losing his composure Remus broke out in a series of guffaws that were so odd sounding Peter had to grab the back of Sirius' robe to keep him from falling off the staircase after his nonsensical rolling landed him on the edge. James fought to keep his scowl from turning into a grin.  
  
"Its not funny...not funny at all...are you listening? I said its not funny!" James aimed a kick at Sirius' lower back, however at that moment the staircase decided to change and James lost his balance, ending up half sitting on Peter who was still holding on to Sirius while he laughed at Remus. Letting out a growl of frustration James lunged at Sirius and by the time the staircase had stopped moving, Remus was dragging James on to the landing with an exasperated look on his face, who had Sirius in a head lock while Peter had recovered enough to stand and join the other three. Sirius was finally able to breathe again between wayward chuckles and was attempting to peer around at James who still had his neck in a decidedly uncomfortable position.  
  
"Er...James...neck..." Sirius croaked, however James grinned and kept his hold. "Still think my trendy robes are funny? I rather think I look charming in pink..." He said thoughtfully. Sirius guffawed and pulled away from his friend, knocking him on the head with a snicker. "Oh I dunno, James, I think Lily Evans thought you looked a bit repulsive..." James roared and lunged at him once again, but Remus held him back lazily. "If every day is going to be like this I'm going to live with the Giant Squid. How about you Pete?" Remus turned to glance at Peter, who was preoccupied with staring at exactly where they had ended up.  
  
Remus let the back of James cloak go as he saw what Peter was staring at, causing James to topple to the floor much to the amusement of Sirius. Remus however, was too stunned to realize.  
  
"L-look! Do...do you see what I see?" Peter managed to squeak. Remus turned a sickly shade of white.  
  
Sirius extended a hand to help James to his feet before his jaw dropped and he joined the other two, who were staring at the same, tall and unmistakable object. James trotted over as well.  
  
"I..." Sirius could not finish however, and looked at his feet.  
  
"Wow..." James began, but he too trailed off.  
  
"I'm really..." Peter shook his head in bafflement.  
  
Remus however said nothing, but turned his back and leaned heavily against the wall, his hand over his eyes. For the first time the other three noticed something about Remus, he did not look eleven. His eyes seemed too aged for his face, and his body too frail.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you...I understand if you don't want me around anymore, really." His voice was overly friendly sounding, not him at all.  
  
"Remus are...are you alright?" James asked tenatively. "And on a side note, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Sirius snorted.  
  
Remus froze, staring at the other three for a moment before speaking again, very slowly.  
  
"Er...James...what do you see when you look into that mirror thing?" He asked, wincing as if prepared for an answer that would not come.  
  
"I...I see myself and..." James turned a shade of red to outmatch his robes. "Lily.." He croaked, but he was glad to see that no one laughed at him.  
  
"I see my mum and dad...and they're....proud of me..." Sirius said in awe, however as soon as he realized what he had said he hung his head in shame.  
  
"Blimey...I'm surrounded by friends...and I'm Head Boy...I'm the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts..." Peter said softly, so that none of them heard the end part.  
  
"What do you see, Remus?" James asked his friend, who had slumped to the floor alarmingly in what James did not recognize as relief.  
  
Remus did not want to lie, he really didn't. His friends had just poured out their hearts to him, told him something that was obviously very personal, though he could not understand the meaning of it all.  
  
"I see myself with you lads...just the way we are..." He said softly, and left it at that.  
  
"It seems you four have stumbled upon my favorite chamber mirror!" Said a pleasant voice from the stairway from whence they came, and the four turned to stare dumbstruck into the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster!" "We were just..." "Leaving!" "Thats right!" "Lovely sort of..." "Mirror thingy-" "Sorry about that!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as the four stood hastily and were trying their best to look innocent. "Calm down, calm down. I certainly wouldn't want you to feel confined in your own school. However how you came to find this is beyond me, as the staircase you seem to have taken has strict orders to change only every half hour on the mark!" He rubbed at his beard thoughtfully as the four gawked at him. /Even the staircases obey him?/ James thought in awe, wiping hastily at his glasses as if the fogginess was affecting his hearing.  
  
"I suppose you can tell by now what the Mirror of Erised shows one?" He asked plesantly, as if inquiring of their health. All four shook their heads, though Remus suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Please, Sir...does it show you the future?" His face was so full of hope that Dumbledore could only shake his head sadly as Remus' face fell.  
  
"The Mirror of Erised does not show the past, present, or future. It simply shows one the one thing that they hope for above all others. At times, what a person sees will surprise them, secondary things seem so important that we forget about what is really important to us. If I heard correctly, Mr. Black, you saw your mother and father look upon you with pride?" He asked Sirius curiously, who nodded glumly, but would not meet his eyes.  
  
"And Mr. Potter saw himself with a certain Ms. Evans, if I am also correct?" He looked to James now, and James could have sworn he winked at him, despite the fact that James was in the most embarassing situation of his life.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew saw himself surrounded by his friends?" Dumbledore smiled kindly at Peter who returned it feebly.  
  
"You see now, why it is my favorite chamber mirror?" Dumbledore asked merrily, and chuckled. "And now if you will join me, I believe it is lunch time! I do hope Minerva has saved some of my favorite treacle pudding for me, she is quite fond of it..." Sirius snorted and Remus elbowed him, however they were all grinning by the time they reached the Great Hall and parted ways from their Headmaster. James however, could not help noticing. As embarassing as his, Sirius', and Peter's "reflections" were, Remus' sounded the least embarassing of all, and Dumbledore had not so much as mentioned his...he could not know that Remus was thinking on the same problem, however he also had the answer. What he had told his friends was almost true, and anyway, he reasoned, it was necessary. For how could one explain to their friends that their most desperate wish was to not be a werewolf?  
  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
  
A/N- What did you think? I've always loved the Mirror of Erised scene in the very first book, so I wanted to let the gang have a go at it as well. I tried to describe what I thought each of them would see as best I could, but if you guys have any input on what you think they should have seen, or just want to comment on what they did see, I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading! 


	6. Famous Last Words

The Marauder Mishaps: Year One Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, I do not own any part of it! This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes of the writer and reader only!  
  
A/N: Chapter Six! Hope you enjoy it! I never ever expected to get that many reviews,Thank you a million times for your reviews, I was very flattered by them! A few people asked just what Remus saw when he looked in the mirror, read to find out! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So it was that one new robe, three very angry Slytherins, and four detentions later, the Marauders survived their first day of classes.  
  
"And no one is suprised as we are!" Crowed a very cheerful Sirius, who knocked goblets with James in celebration.  
  
"Not a soul!" James replied with a grin, waving pleasantly at the disdainful looks they were receiving from the direction of the staff table, where most of the teachers present had not failed to recognize that the Sirius and James remarkable aptitude in class had nothing to do with their attention span, which was set somewhere below zero. Remus, however, had his mind on other things. Gazing up into the enchanted ceiling, he could clearly see the outline of the moon behind the clouds. It was not yet full, no, if that was the case he would be somewhere underground, somewhere he had not been yet...he shuddered involuntarily as his mind drifted back to the image he had seen in the mirror and a flash back that so often occured in his mind before the full moons came to him again...  
  
[Six Years Ago. Number 17 Canid Circle. Lupin Residence]  
  
"Five is too young, I don't care what they say! Grown men can't handle it, how can a five year old?!" A voice. A woman's voice echoed in the ears of a very small, very afraid little boy.  
  
"I know, dear, but there's nothing we could have done..." A man's voice now, and then the female voice again.  
  
"Did they identify it?"  
  
"No they...after the silver got into it's blood...there was just no chance. There's always the chance that someone will report a missing person to the Ministry but you know how it is...that sort don't have many on their side..."  
  
"That sort is our son! I won't have Remus growing up like an animal!"  
  
"Dear...the transformation...you know there is nothing we can do to help him once it has begun, he may not even survive it the first time. No one his age has been bitten in years, decades even!"  
  
"I don't care! Remus is strong, Remus can make it! I won't have him...have him...put to sleep like some /beast/!" Her voice quavered and the little boy could here her crying.  
  
"There, there, dear. You're right of course, Remus will get through this, he has to..." The man comforted the woman gently, and as two very blue eyes opened halfway he could see his mother and father comforting each other. Even at five, he could understand.  
  
/I'm a monster...Mummy and Daddy know it too...I'm a monster.../  
  
[Back to Present]  
  
Remus sighed softly and rested his head in one hand, closing his eyes to cradle the image of the mirror's reflection in his mind. For what he saw was a fate that would never be and could never be so...not anymore. A boy of eleven, pale and fragile looking stood triumphant over the lifeless body of a wolf-like creature, the full moon illuminating the scene from above. /My inner monster.../ The voice in his head said. But no. He would not dwell on those things, his mother and father had spoken with him many times on accepting who he was and being proud of his character. Even if his character did occasionally belong to a wolf. Apparently the other three had been trying to attract his attention, because Remus could see they were staring at him now, two with amused expressions, one with a slightly concerned look.  
  
"Earth to Remus, come in. Are you really /that/ surprised we made it through the day?" James Potter grinned at him from behind odd looking spectacles.  
  
"Er...sure." Remus responded distractedly.  
  
"Dunno why you would be, Rems, you and Peter didn't get a single detention..." Sirius mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed in his friends. Peter looked at his hands, turning red. Remus however scowled at Sirius.  
  
"Thats because there weren't any detentions left after /you/ two got through with the teachers." He replied cooly, causing James to beam at him.  
  
"So right you are Remus! Not a single one!" And James chuckled to himself so disturbingly Sirius inched away from him.  
  
"Say, I've got an idea! How about we go check out that Whomping Willow tonight? A whole bunch of people are going!" Peter looked hopefully at the other three, as though trying to redeem himself after his lack of detentions. The other three answered in unison-  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Nice one, Pete!"  
  
"NO."  
  
James, Sirius and Peter turned to stare confusedly at the opposing voice, and Remus Lupin stared back at them, turning slightly red.  
  
"You...you heard Professor Dumbledore! We've already gotten close to trouble today with that mirror thing. I...I don't think...No." Remus finished thickly.  
  
"Oh go on Remus! Everyone's going to have a look, see?" Sirius gestured to the group of people rising from dinner and hurrying out the doors.  
  
"Right, and besides, what could possibly go wrong?" James grinned and hopped up to follow the horde out, followed by Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Famous last words..." Remus muttered, before joining the group out the doors.  
  
By the time the Marauders had reached the tree, it seemed a riot had already broken out. Students were cheering loudly, at times collectively gasping, and all of them seemed to be staring at something the four boys could not see. James trotted forward and served as the official crowd parter, receiving more then one rude gesture and swear directed at him. Finally reaching the front, he peered at the infamous tree and guffawed in laughter at what he saw. A fifth year was trying to dodge through the flailing branches and touch the trunk, however failing utterly. He finally gave up when the tree gave him a good walloping, and he announced he wouldn't be able to sit on a broom for a week.  
  
"I'm going to have a go!" James decided, and darted forward to the crowd's amusement. He was almost immidiately met with flailing branches in his direction, and was forced to drop to the ground and roll to avoid them. Moving hastily to his feet he saw the trunk ahead of him, reached out a hand and- Yes! He slapped the trunk, causing an uproar from the crowd. Turning around, he momentarily forgot that a mad tree was towering over him with the intent to maim every limb on his body. However, he was politely reminded of this when a branch hit him square on the head and he was forced to bolt for the crowd to avoid two more. A series of shoulder clapping, head knocking, and back patting followed from the Marauders and a number of students he didn't know at all, though it was enough to make him grin furiously. The crowd broke out in cheers again as another bloke ran forward to take the challenge. James recognized him as Davey Gudgeon, a Ravenclaw third year who'se father was friendly with James' family.  
  
Davey lunged forward at the tree and immidiately held the crowd's attention as he knocked away an oncoming branch with his fist, causing the tree to rock alarmingly in fury. Branches began pelting at him from all directions as the boy continued to bound toward the trunk. However no one had his attention like Remus Lupin, who had not failed to notice that if Gudgeon continued in this direction he would stumble directly over the knot in the roots Professor Dumbledore had pointed out to him before term...however Remus shouldn't have worried, for the tree was already furious at this unknown assailant, and as Gudgeon turned around to beam at the cheering crowd, the tree met it's mark. A branch collided with the side of Davey's head a great deal harder then was necessary, and the boy was immidiately knocked out. For a split second there was silence, as though the world had moved into slow motion. Then the shouting, screaming began as if someone had suddenly turned up the volume to the world again. Before he knew what he was doing James, Sirius and a few other boys were rushing forward. The tree was no longer playing, it was as angry as anyone would ever witness for years after. In fact, the only other time the tree in question would ever be made so furious would take place over a decade later, when a flying car would crash into it, manned by two scrawny second years. James felt a branch collide with his forehead and ignored the sudden shoot of pain as his arm hooked under Gudgeon's elbow. Sirius had the other elbow, and a group of others James could not identify were rushing forward as well, until Gudgeon was held up between the lot of them and carried with what seemed like excruciating slowness, away.  
  
What followed was quite a bit more orderly. Professor McGonagall, who had come to tell the students off for being out at night, seemed to understand right away what had happened. A stretcher was conjured from thin air to carry Gudgeon to the Hospital Wing where, under strict orders from McGonagall, the boys who had been carrying him, and were now covered in cuts and bruises, followed him. James reached up to wipe his brow and was mildly surprised to feel his hand connect with warm, sticky blood. Sirius was white as a ghost and James noticed he was cradling his left arm. No one spoke as the five of them (James had now come to his senses enough to count three others) trudged to Madam Pomfrey's clinic. Two of the boys seemed to be sixth years, and James recognized from the emblems on their robes, that they were from Ravenclaw. While a slightly younger boy- probably from fourth year by the looks of him- bore the Gryffindor lion as well. McGonagall swept through the open doors behind the hovering stretcher, and Madam Pomfrey bustled forward tutting. Apparently she had received word of what had happened, for James noticed that Gudgeon was set into a proper hospital bed and attended to right away.  
  
"Ridiculous boy...what did he expect the tree to do? For Heaven's sake its called the Whomping Willow.." She murmered, and James watched with mild interest as her attention flew to Gudgeon's head, where one of his closed eyes was already covered in a black bruise that made James wince.  
  
"Ought to have lost his eye...would certainly teach him to stay away from that tree from now on! As it is he'll probably lose it anyway!" Professor McGonagall directed James, Sirius and the others to claim the other beds and wait, though James could tell by the exasperated look on her face that Madam Pomfrey was simply speaking in anger, Davey Gudgeon wouldn't really lose his eye...would he? James remebered reading about a man everyone called Mad Eye Moody in the Daily Prophet. They called him a superb Auror...though James had never seen anyone quite as disturbing looking. Alastor Moody had lost one of his eyes not long ago (no one seemed to have the faintest idea how, or else it was gruesome enough that even the Daily Prophet wouldn't want to write it) and had replaced it with a magical glass eye that was rumored to have the ability to see through barriers. Would Davey Gudgeon meet the same fate? His thoughts were disturbed when Sirius shifted uncomfortably on the bed alongisde him. His face was chalk white now, and his arm seemed to be hanging at an odd angle. Madam Pomfrey finished up with Gudgeon and bustled over to Sirius, tutting concernedly and fetching an odd looking concoction for him to drink. James could read the label from where he was seated:  
  
"Skelesave! From the Makers of Skelegrow! Repairs Broken Bones and Other Troublesome Skeleton Ailments in Seconds!"  
  
James grinned as Sirius made a face from the taste of the potion, Madam Pomfrey tapped his arm with her wand and mumbled something incoherent that seemed to be the cause of Sirius' breif yelp of pain, his arm returning to it's proper position with a soft 'pop!'. He fell back onto the bed with a thud and breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing his arm subconciously. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to James next and sighed at the condition of his head, muttering to herself as she pasted something over the cut. James felt a prickling on his forehead and had the distinct feeling that his skin was crawling before the throbbing pain from the cut ceased. Raising a tenative hand to his head and feeling no blood, he grinned and doubled Sirius' actions, plopping back onto the bed as Madam Pomfrey took care of the others' ailments. Sirius caught his eye and flashed him a thumbs up with his sore arm, to which James responded with a salute. The two best friends grinned at each other.  
  
'Well,' James thought, 'Beside the fact that we've got six detentions between the two of us, a stack of homework due tomorrow, and the minor setback that we've just been attacked by a tree, I'd say our first day of classes went decidedly better then expected!' And with that, he drifted off to sleep...  
  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
  
A/N- Right! For the record, Davey Gudgeon is a real character from the books, and really did nearly lose an eye from a Whomping Willow attack (We find this out in the third book from Professor Lupin), and this chapter was merely my idea of how it might have gone. I know this chapter was originally supposed to be about Remus' encounter with the full moon, but as this event will turn out to play a part in the school's opinion of the Whomping Willow, I thought we should get it over with beforehand. Thanks again so much to everyone who reviewed, and please let me know what you thought about this chapter too! Will write again very soon! 


	7. Excursions

The Marauder Mishaps: Year One Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, I do not own any part of it! This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes of the writer and reader only!  
  
A/N: Chapter Seven. Right, I'm going to BEG now. If ANYONE knows how to italicize or bold words on FF pleaase post it in the comments section. I know you're just as sick of the little /'s as I am. ;). Moving on. THANK YOU a million times to the reviewers, readers. I read all of them and they really cheered me up yesterday ^^. Finally, this chapter is mainly about Remus. I'm gonna raise the rating to PG just 'cause we can have more fun that way. Background on this chapter: basically we're told that Remus fears above all things the full moon. Considering this is the magic world, the whole werewolf experience must be really bad for something floating in the sky to be more frightening then fire breathing dragons to him. With that said, bear with me, and enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Remus Lupin lay on his back on the four poster of the first year boy's dormitory. Peter had already fallen asleep, along with the other boy who'se name Remus couldn't seem to remember.  
  
i/My fault...//i  
  
As his mind turned to James and Sirius he felt the familiar wave of guilt sweep through him. He should have stopped them, he should have tried harder! The boy would be fine of course, there was no ailment Madam Pomfrey could not cure...except for perhaps one.  
  
i/My fault...//i  
  
He remembered the look on Sirius' face as he and James helped pull Gudgeon away from the tree. Knew that he was thinking the same thing Remus was thinking. Until now he always assumed bad things could never happen at Hogwarts. That everything had a fairy tale ending...  
  
i/My fault...//i  
  
Why had he ever even had hopes of getting into Hogwarts? What had he been thinking? Werewolves could surely not live a normal life, and friends must be out of the question. The wave of guilt was quickly replaced with a flood of cold, boiling anger. For a moment he panicked and shot up in his bed, tearing away the hangings to stare out the window. The moon was almost full...but not yet. Abruptly he stood and, sweeping James' invisibility cloak from the floor, he left the dormitory. He would not stay around any longer, it was a mistake coming here in the first place. If he had not come, the Whomping Willow would not have been planted, and no one would have been hurt! His first day and already he had sent his two best friends, his two only friends for that matter, to the Hospital Wing. And it wasn't even the full moon yet...swinging open the portrait of the Fat Lady, he wrapped the cloak securely over his shoulders, and hurried across the landing and down the stair cases leading to the Entrance Hall. He stopped breifly at the third landing from the bottom and gazed in shame at the Hospital Wing, before continuing down, through the large doors and into the Entrance Hall where he threw the cloak off and bolted straight into_  
  
"P_Professor Dumbledore!" Remus stuttered, knocked to the floor mainly out of shock. Dumbledore extended a hand to help Remus up, which he took ashamedly, staring at his feet.  
  
"I thought I might be seeing you here tonight, Mr. Lupin. Perhaps you would care to accompany me on a stroll of the grounds?" The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling, but his smile was sad, and his expression tired. However, Remus knew it was not a question when Dumbledore turned to the great oak doors and, thinking sadly of his warm common room, Remus followed.  
  
"First I would like to assure you that everyone harmed tonight have received full care from Poppy and are recovering wonderfully. Mr. Gudgeon will spend another night's rest in the Hospital Wing and will return to classes very soon. Your friends will be more then able to join you for breakfast tomorrow, I am sure." Remus nodded glumly and continued behind Dumbledore.  
  
"And now I must ask you why, after so many years, you are choosing to run from your problems now?" Dumbledore peered down at Remus through half moon spectacles.  
  
Remus winced, he knew this had been coming, and still he wondered if he would have been better off trying to sleep through these nightmares.  
  
"Sir I...if it weren't for me..."  
  
"No one would have been hurt?" Dumbledore asked gently, and Remus nodded, now very intent on staring at his feet.  
  
"Remus, there is a reason for everything that happens. There is a reason that you have come to Hogwarts, and a reason that you and young Mr. Potter knocked heads on the Hogwarts Express and yes, a reason why you became a werewolf at the age of five. We all encounter shadows on our paths, and no matter how many ways we try to escape them, the only way that we can continue on our journey is if we work through them." Remus looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes which were twinkling again, and he was surprised to find himself smiling back.  
  
"Thank you..." He said softly, not sure of what else to say. Just then, however, he realized something.  
  
"Headmaster?" Remus looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"How did you know that James and I knocked into each other on the Hogwarts express?"  
  
Dumbledore beamed at him and Remus could have sworn the old man winked before quickly suggesting that Remus should return to his dormitory, and that he might take care to remember James' invisibility cloak which was still laying on the floor in the Entrance Hall where Remus threw it off. And so Remus fell asleep that night, his heart feeling considerably lighter then it had.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius and James returned to breakfast the next morning where they were greeted by a very groggy Remus and a very hungry Peter. Sirius immediately began shoveling mounds of scrambled eggs onto his plate as James started sniggering uncontrollably.  
  
"Whassofuddy?" Sirius asked between a mouthful of eggs, earning a disdainful look from Remus.  
  
James, however, had his attention locked to the Slytherin table on a certain Severus Snape. Severus was talking to a first year Slytherin girl, and seemed to be blushing a great deal. Sirius, seeing what James was laughing at, found himself grinning darkly. James flicked his arm, and a wand fell from his sleeve into his hand casually. Remus groaned and quickly took interest in his plate of bacon, refusing to look at the Slytherin table. James, pointing his wand at Severus under the table, mumbled something indecipherable.  
  
It happened almost immediately. Severus, a look of absolute horror on his face, began dancing uncontrollably through the Great Hall. Peals of laughter broke out from the students, and James quickly slipped his wand back inside the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"Mr. Snape that will do!" Professor McGonagall said shrilly, standing up from her seat at the staff table.  
  
"I can't stop!" Came Severus' urgent response, encouraging even more laughter from the other students. Professor McGonagall waved her wand hurriedly and Severus fell to the floor in a heap, robes splayed around him.  
  
"That will do!" McGonagall called in response to the laughter from the various house tables, her lips forming a thin line of frustration. "Mr. Snape, kindly take your seat!" And so Severus did, where the first year he had been talking with was giggling behind her hand. Sirius and James exchanged grins. Remus frowned at the two, though said nothing, while Peter shook James' hand. Lily Evans, however, was not so discreit as Remus, they quickly learned. For as everyone was standing to leave the Great Hall, Lily marched over to James and slapped him clear across the face. James stared at her in horror for a moment before stammering.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"What did he ever do to you! You think you're some hot shot just because you can hex someone for no reason? Grow up, James Potter!" And with that she turned on her heel and stormed away.  
  
"Evans! Hey, Evans, wait!" James called after her, but it was no use. Sirius was staring bewildered at where she had been standing, and after a while simply shook his head.  
  
"Girls..." He muttered, shrugging at James as the two were joined by Peter, James still rubbing his face absently where she had slapped him.  
  
"Where'd Remus go?" James asked, looking around for a sign of him. Peter shrugged.  
  
"He said something about going to see Madam Pomfrey..."  
  
"Good, maybe she can fix him up a bit. Is it just me or does he seem a bit off color?" Sirius wondered out loud to which Peter and James responded with empty shrugs, and the four of them fell into the crowds heading to class.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus knocked glumly on the door to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey hurried him in. The clinic, thankfully, was empty.  
  
"Yes, yes, Mr. Lupin. Full moon tonight as you well know, I'm sure." She began, looking down at him with some strange emotion. What was it? Pity?  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Remus mumbled, looking down at his feet which were scuffing the floor. Madam Pomfrey, thankfully, refrained from mentioning the marks he was leaving all over her immaculate floor.  
  
"The Headmaster has advised that I accompany you to these...excursions," She began, and Remus groaned inwardly  
  
i'Excursions? Is that even a word?'/i  
  
"For your own safety, of course."  
  
i'That means they're doing it so people don't ask questions...'/i  
  
"And as I'm sure you know from your meeting with Rubeus Hagrid prior to the school year, it would be in everyone's best interest if you refrained from...mentioning to anyone your...situation."  
  
Remus almost felt sorry for her, he could tell she was trying very hard to keep from saying anything offensive, though he did get the feeling that she was like so many others who could see only a snarling, hellion beast when they looked at him. Anger welled up inside him at the thought, only to simmer away.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." He said again, nodding and wondering where exactly he would be going tonight. She must have guessed what he was thinking.  
  
"Now listen closely, dear. I will accompany you to the Whomping Willow, and press the knot on the trunk to allow you to go inside."  
  
"Please, Madam Pomfrey, inside where?" Remus asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Never mind that now." She said hurriedly, as though prolonging Remus' finding out where he was going as long as possible.  
  
"I think it would be best to meet you in the Entrance Hall this evening at sundown, is that alright, dear?"  
  
i'What, do you expect me to say no?'/i  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, but_" Remus began, but she cut him off before he could finish what he was going to say.  
  
"Now run along, dear, go on!" And she shoed him out of the clinic as only a bustling nurse can, leaving him to stare glumly at the door before resigning to make his way up the stairways leading to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~*~  
  
"But Remus, don't you want to take some of your things with you for the trip?"  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"Hope your mum feels better, Rem!"  
  
Remus merely waved behind him and hurried out the portrait hole as Peter, Sirius and James called after him. He had not had the heart to meet their eyes when he told them he had received a letter from his father, and that he had to hurry home to help take care of his mother whom was ill. Soon after, he met Madam Pomfrey in the Entrance Hall, and followed her out the large wooden doors without speaking. Checking to see that no one was watching, she picked up a rather long, firm looking stick and_ bustling forward with agility that Remus would have never penned to her _prodded the knot in the tree trunk. The Whomping Willow suddenly grew very still, and Remus was able to trot forward.  
  
"That's it, dear, now just down there." She said, looking about anxiously as though someone might be hiding behind a shrub. Remus leaned forward, and for the first time he saw it_ an opening between the roots! Lowering first a foot down until he felt the floor, and then his whole self, he looked back up at her confused. For a moment she stared down at him sadly.  
  
"Just go on and follow the tunnel, dear, you'll find it soon enough. I'll be back for you when the morning comes, do take care!" And with that she hurried off, as though afraid at any moment he would sprout fangs and lunge at her.  
  
i'And if I don't hurry I will!'/i  
  
He scolded himself and felt around the walls of the tunnel, moving as quickly as he could until he saw a dim light ahead and, launching towards it, found himself in an old fashioned looking house of some sort. He knew this place, it was the old house that children told stories about in Hogsmeade! It was called the Shrieking Shack, although Remus hadn't a clue why, as no one had heard any shrieking from it in a century.  
  
And then it dawned on him.  
  
It was like fate, cruel and twisted fate, that the night a little boy would hide inside the old, haunted house, and become the beast that brought nightmares to children, was the first time in centuries the village of Hogsmeade heard the cries and howls from the Shrieking Shack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Could I have possibly taken any longer? But I made it as long as I could to make up for it and I put in a word processing program other then Microsoft Word, so I have spell check, grammar check, etc. now. Thanks for hanging in there! 


End file.
